Welcome Home
by kobuntan
Summary: One of those winter days when Erwin comes home after work to his wife. Enjoying each others presence with a small guest on the way.
1. Chilly Day

Her gaze travelled to the window. Snow was still heavily falling outside, and the cold was pressing at the window pane. The wind howled and snow continued to fall, adding several more inches on top of the twelve inches of white powder they had gotten a few days ago. She was sitting on the sofa, knitting and from time to time slipped one biscuit into her mouth. Her hands weren't as skilled at knitting as her mother's used to be, however, she was trying her best to make it look good. Switching one colour after another, she picked neutral colours one of them was white and the other one lightly blue to be precise, holding the needles in her hands she continued.

She's knitting away at something. Maybe a scarf? Gloves? She enjoyed the sound of her needles beating like a soft thunders. After all, she still had time decide what it will be in the end.

She smiled a little, thinking about her husband; wondering what was he doing at the moment.

"Oh," She gasped, and a shiver ran down her spine. "It's getting cold in here." Putting down the unfinished work, she grabbed the blanket which was lying next to her and wrapped it around her shoulders. Standing up, she walked into the kitchen and prepared one mug. She has filled the kettle with water and has put it on the gas-stove to boil. A ghost smile crossed her lips as she was making this warm drink, thinking about her former Captain. She leaned against the desk and waited. The water on the stove came to a boil and she poured it into a teapot with a scattering of tea leaves.

She spooned some honey into her tea. The scent of the sugary tea wafted to her nose. She smelled the aroma of the tea, but it was more than just the smell, her body craved it. She used to prefer teas with honey or sugar; she enjoyed drinks with something sweet in them.

She grabbed her cup of tea, and walked back into the living room, placing the warm cup on the table. It was getting dark outside and she decided to light up some candles. She returned to the kitchen where she found some candles and a petroleum lamp in the corner of the kitchen. She winced when she did not manage to lit up the candle at first. She lit a candle and placed it on the dining table, the second one was left on the desk near the entrance door and with the third one she returned in the living room and placed in on the table next to her tea.

When she was a child, she had lots of candles but she was only allowed to light one when one of her parents was present. Her mother used to pester her around and telling her how dangerous candles were, she never had such a thought though. She sat down on the sofa, she lifted her feet and placed them on the footstool and a deep sigh left her lips. She leaned over to get her tea mug and one biscuit. Munching the biscuit and slurping her tea, her eyes were fixed out the window. White snowflakes were falling slowly, peacefully from the sky. The lack of natural light made the room gloomy; the only light was coming from the candles.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of the tea; smiling to herself she sipped the tea and finished the cookie she baked a few days ago. It was no longer fresh, but it wasn't rock hard either. She heard noise in the hall, opening her eyes she called out to the person who greeted her back in response. Hearing footsteps coming closer to her, she placed the mug on the desk and looked up at the tall man already standing in front of her.

"I'm home." With that, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back, and moved a bit to make place for him to sit down. He sat down on the couch beside her and pulled her into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How was your day?" He almost sighed when she snuggled down and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It was good. I'm not used to having no paperwork at all." He gently ran his lips across her forehead, his fingers feathered over her stomach.

She giggled and hummed in response and looked up at him. Ever since the humanity managed to execute the titans Erwin was most of the time out or locked in his room. Creating all kind of plans and materials for the next generation, he even managed to become the head of the town. With his fellow comrade by his side, of course.

"How are you feeling?" His hand had been caressing her swollen stomach for a while now. She thought it was an act of affection for the baby; she smiled and nuzzled his neck, resting her hand on his chest.

"We are fine. Although a bit tired, but fine." She kissed his neck gently. "Oh," she leaned back. "How is your hand? Let me see." His hand moved to cover hers and he showed her. She scanned his hand, it looked well now, but it wasn't fully healed yet. It had small new scratches, with a sigh she stood up and took the medic kit from under the table.

Sitting down next to him, she opened it and dug through it until she found what she needed. While she was searching he placed his hand on her tight to make it easier for her and leaned back, running his other hand through his blond locks. He closed his eyes while she wiped the dried blood from his hand.

"You got hurt in a place that was still healing. It's festering." She cleaned his wound with the peroxide and the sterile pads. She took out a pair of med patches from the med kit.

"Bear with it. It stings a little, but this will help you get better." She cleaned the wound and expertly rebandaged it.

"Alright, you are all set." She grabbed the medic kit and put it back to its original place, then walked back to Erwin and sat down. Seeing his narrowed eyes she giggled. "No need to be grumpy you know."

He sighed and looked at her, his eyes softening. "You've been taking care of me through these years, always." Erwin leaned his forehead against hers. Her cheeks heated up as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Of course. And you already know why." As he looked at her in silence, she watched the emotions rolling through his eyes. She pecked his lips and hugged him. Softly, he said her name. She hummed again, closing her eyes.

"You should go to bed." He moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Not yet. Let me stay with you for a while." She snuggled closer to Erwin's warmth, allowing herself to be comforted by the steady beat of his heart. She hugged him tightly, entwining her legs up in his, and placed her head back on his shoulder.

Erwin sighed and began running his fingers up and down her side and stomach caressingly. "I missed you," she murmured into his chest, her eyes still closed. He smiled to himself, enjoying the soft curves of her body pressed against him. He pressed a kiss into her hair and tightened his arms around her. He was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. After a while, he heard her snoring softly. She slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

After she had drifted off to sleep, Erwin lifted her in his arms and walked towards their shared bedroom. He then placed her on the bed; covered her with a blanket and kissed her on her forehead like a parent would do to his child.

As soon as he walked into the bathroom and he took off his clothes. Turning the hot water in the shower as hot as he could stand it, letting his body relax after the long day. He just let the water run down to relax his entire body before he started to shave. After coming out of the shower he dried himself and grabbed the shirt and pants which were lying on the floor. He took them on and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He walked over to the bed and lay down, collecting the female figure in his arms. Erwin placed his hand over her swollen stomach, probing gently. He kissed the back of her neck and nuzzled into her, fitting into her from the back like a spoon. She mewled something under her breath, and curled herself up in his embrace.

"I love you," he whispered into the dark towards his sweetly snoring lover.


	2. Crying

Erwin woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a crying child. He released his lover from his embrace, softly pushing away from her as he rolled out of bed and got up. Walking out of the room, and closing the door behind him, he made his way towards to crying sound. He opened the child's room and walked inside, hushing as he closed the door behind him.

A small cry floated across the room as he moved towards the crib, and said, "Hush baby, hush baby." Placing his big hand on the small head of his child, caressing it softly. "I'm here, now hush." The baby kept crying incessantly. He cried and cried and cried. Erwin grew frustrated and felt rejected by the child's continuous crying; he was not sure how to calm down his own child.

He ran a harsh hand through his thick blonde locks and took a deep necessary breath. The moon was shining brightly into the room, illuminating the toys on the shelves, the child's crying face. Erwin leaned closer to the baby and took him in his arms, frightened not to squeeze him he hold him ever so softly as if he would be holding the finest china. He rocked him gently, touching one of the baby's cheeks with a blunt finger wiping the tears away, and the baby started to calm a little.

A ghost of a smile ran across his lips, feeling victorious he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He had to admit that this felt more tiring than all the paper work he had ever done, he admired his wife for this work she was doing daily. While he was having a bonding time with his child, his lover woke up, feeling coldness by her side. She rubbed her eyes and walked outside the bedroom, making her way towards their child's room, opening the door slightly a small smile appeared on her lips.

She looked down at the tiny baby in his arms and back at the man that was humming and whispering words her ears couldn't hear properly. A warm feeling, centered in her chest, began to spread throughout her body. The young woman knew Erwin will be a good father, however he, was not sure about that. The moment she told him she was expecting he looked frightened and worried at the same time. It took her a few weeks to tell him otherwise, it was hard to talk some sense into his thick skull.

She could recall the moment when the baby kicked her the first time, he was not at home, so he stayed home the next three days, until the baby kicked again, and he got to feel it against his hands. Even though he told her he did not had any work, she knew he was lying and he wanted to be there.

Now, Erwin was cradling the baby in the crook of his arm, he rocked side to side as he spoke, "There you go." She walked closer to them and placed one of her hands on his back caressing it lightly as she smiled at him. She touched the baby's face and then leaned to kiss his forehead, the way she'd watched her mother do in the nursery. She leaned forward and kissed her husband as well.

She was smiling from ear to ear as she gently caressed the baby's cheek; the child gave a loud chuckle as she repeated her movement. A warm feeling swirled around his heart. Her eyes looked up at her husband to find his lips curved into a smile. The small child grabbed her finger into his tiny hand and continued giggling; the couple looked at each other and nodded, knowing their thoughts.

Erwin turned around and so did she, both of them walked out of the baby's room and made their way back into their shared one. For a moment she softly pulled out her finger from her son's grab and crawled into the bed. Erwin gave his son to her as he did the same thing; he took the sheets with a blanket and covered them as he lied down on his side.

"I'm not sure anymore if this is a good idea." Erwin said, looking at his son in his wife's arms as he leaned closer.

"You worry too much." She leaned against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and temple, leaning his head against hers as he looked down at the small bun in her arms.

"You want to hold him?"

"It's fine." Erwin's finger ran across the child's cheek. The small child looked like a miniature of his father, but with darker shade of blonde hair. His son had his lovers lovely large eyes. Still, he was a beautiful child.

She pulled away from him, she told him to lie down on his back, and the tall man cocked an eyebrow but complied in the end. When he was lying on his back, she slowly placed the child on his chest. His eyes, lit silver by the moon, widened in slight shock. Erwin was frozen in place like a human statue. His wife giggled softly at the sight.

"Now, no need to be so stiff." She lied down next to them as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "He's your son too after all. I didn't make him myself you know."

"I'm aware of that." He scoffed. Erwin protectively wrapped his arm around her waist and softly placed his hand on the child's back, caressing it with his thumb.

"See? He looks so peaceful and calm." The young woman softly brushed the child's hair as she continued. "All he needed was his father." Erwin hummed in response and eyed his child.

The scene in front of him felt unreal to him, holding the two people he cherished and loved lied in his arms, he did not have the slightest clue how he managed to get them. He never thought he will ever have a family. Everything felt like a dream he did not want to leave. His heart clenched in that feeling of warmth again. She could feel his heart pounding in his mighty chest; she smiled to herself as she pressed a kiss on his shoulder.

Erwin looked down at the now sleeping child in his arms. There was no denying that pride was swelling up inside his chest, giving him a sense of accomplishment he'd rarely felt before.

Seeing her husband lost in thoughts, she pressed her lips on his. He was brought back from his thoughts by a warm feeling on his lips. He returned to kissing her softly, making himself go slowly. She kissed him for a long time, tenderly at first, gently pressing and probing, and caressing his soft lips. He continued to kissing her back tenderly, after their lips parted they smiled at each other as the silent whine caught their attention.

"I think it's time to sleep." She said softly, Erwin nodded in agreement and she placed her head back on his shoulder. He rubbed her back as he held her close to him. She closed her eyes, feeling warm and sleepy.

He took one last sweeping glance over her sleeping figure lying so quietly in his arms. "Thank you." He said in whisper and closed his own eyes.


End file.
